You're Inviiittteedd
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Mickey Mouse and his friends gets strange invitations in the mail and the next day they get stranded at the haunted Hightower Hotel during a thunder storm. Little did they know that something inside has plans for them. Can they survive the night?
1. The Strange Invite

**Hello, It's me. I was tired of my other stories so I thought I try something new. A Disney story loosely based on the Tokyo Disney Sea Halloween show called Mysterious Masquerade. This not a complete copy of the show just to give you guys the heads up and the Mysterious Masquerade and Disney characters are not mine.**

Chapter #1 The Strange Invite

It's that time of year, when the nights are cold and long

But only one night is about tricks, treats, scary stories and a haunting song

That night is Halloween, I say to you

Don't deny it, whatever you do

Welcome readers; to my humble abode

Where my unique and unusual stories are told

Come in and relax, don't be afraid

While I tell you the tale about Mickey Mouse and the Mysterious Masquerade

The year is 2009 and the work day has ended

Scripts have been written, scenes have been filmed and costumes have been mended

Our famous star returns home, opens his mailbox and finds a surprise

One he could not believe his eyes…

"Gosh, this is weird." Mickey Mouse said as he turned the letter over and back again.

He just home from work and picked up his mail when a small black, orange and purple envelope caught his attention. He opened it to find a folded piece of purple paper with orange Jack o lanterns, black ribbons and confetti printed on it surrounding the words You are Invited handwritten in cursive. At first he thought it was harmless invitation to a Halloween party at the studio or a friends house. When he opened it, his expression went from curious to confused.

_Dear Mr. Mickey Mouse We are writing to inform you that you are invited to our Mysterious Masquerade. The party will be held on October 31st, 2009 at 1408 One Park Ave. Bring own costume and mask. Sincerely Mr. and Mrs. James. _

Mickey shivered as a cool breeze blew in. So he went inside and locked the door behind him. He was used to getting invitations around the holidays but there was something about this one that bothered him to no end. It wasn't the handwriting, the design or the colours. It was the return address and names of the senders. Placing the invitation in his pocket, he placed the rest of the mail on the table and went into the kitchen.

Popping a plate of leftovers into the microwave and putting on some apple cider. He sat down and sighed. Not noticing his dog Pluto entering the room. His mind was still on the invitation. An invite from a couple he never met yet for some reason the name sounds familiar. James. Where has he heard that name before? A fan? A family member? He took the invitation out and reread it. No still not ringing any bells. He jumped when felt something poke his elbow.

"Huh? What?" He turned and saw Pluto sitting next to him. His head on his knee.

"Oh, it's just you, Pluto." Mickey said as he patting his head. "Sorry boy, I'm just not myself today."

The evening went on like any other. Dinner's been eaten, T.V.s been watched and mail has been answered. Mickey was getting ready for bed when he felt a chill up his spine. He shivered and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"Gosh, why is so cold in here?" he wondered. He frowned when he saw the bedroom window was open.

"Didn't I just close that?" he said as he went over and closed it.

"What a strange day." he added as he locked it and closed the curtains.

"I'm sure things will be better in the morning." He turned off the lights and went to sleep.

A few hours later the clock strikes midnight and the town slept peacefully. Unaware that they were being watched by unknown forces. Cold air seeped into the famous mouse's home as they came closer to his neighbourhood. He shivered in his sleep and pulled the covers to his chin before returning to dreamland. Not even the voices disturbed his rest.

"This is the Night."


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Two Calm Before the Storm

The mouse slept through the night

Unaware something was watching him via second sight

The unknown seer cackled with sinister glee

"All Hallo's Eve is the night." The creature said. "I can feel it within me."

Mickey moaned as he tossed and turned in his bed

While dreams are replaced with nightmares in his head

Visions of shadows and sounds of voices plagued his mind's eye

As the moon is shrouded in darkness and time slowly passed by…

Mickey screamed as his eyes shot open. Sweat coated his face and blankets were wrapped around his body. Still half-asleep, he panicked and tried to escape from the folds of multipliable fabrics. Believing he was captured by the entity that was chasing him. He yelped as he fell and landed on the floor with a thud. Shocking him awake in the process.

"Let go! Let go of me!…Huh?"

Mickey opened his eyes again to see nothing but darkness. Mostly because his head was covered by his bed sheets. Yanking it away, he saw he was in his bedroom. He looked around before he slowly got to his feet. Wrapping the sheets around himself as he did since he was freezing. Other then the cold air, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Same old furniture, decor and possessions and all still in their proper places. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath in hopes it'll get his heart to slow down a little. When he finally calmed down, he looked down at his alarm clock to see it was 5:40 am. Mickey frowned as he untangled the sheets and blankets and put them back on the bed before heading to the bathroom. He had nothing planned today but he didn't want to go back to sleep. So he might as well get ready for the day.

"Gosh, that was was some weird dream." he said to himself as he got ready for a shower.

He had weird dreams in the past, both on and off the clock, but none like the one he just had recently. After he showered and got dressed, he went downstairs and made some coffee. He didn't feel like eating at the moment. His mind was still on the dream. He stared at his reflection in the mug.

His dream started with him and his girlfriend Minnie walking in the park. It was a beautiful scene with the park and the sky painted with red, orange and gold. The happy mouse couple sat on the hill to watch the sunset when it shift to a long dark hallway. Screams and cries for help filled the air as he started to run. Running because he had to find it. Find it before it was too late. But find what? Mickey thought as he took a swig. What was he running from? What was he looking for and why is it so cold in here? Mickey shivered as a cold draft blew into the kitchen. He walked into the hall to see the window in the living room was open. Grumbling, he went in and looked at the window annoyed.

"So, that's why it's so cold in here." he said as he closed it.

After locking the window, he went to the chair and sat down. Resting the mug on his lap as he did. As he took another swig, his eyes widen as he realized something. He didn't remember opening that window last night. Why would he open it in the first place? It was cold outside and inside he wanted to be warm. He was sitting in the chair, watching the news with his dog Pluto lying next to him when he felt lightheaded and needed some air…

Mickey smiled as he remembered. He opened the window last night because it felt stuffy in the room and he forgot to close it before going to bed. There's no other logical explanation for why the whole house felt like the inside of a freezer.

Mickey stared into empty space for a few seconds before looking out the window. It was still dark out even though it's around seven am. That's no surprise since it's autumn and all. Nights are longer and colder this time of year. Pluto was still asleep in his doghouse. Hidden under his blanket as he slept. Things are normal so far.

Other then the weird dream.

Voices. Dark hallways. In a hurry to find it. Find it? Find what?

Mickey leaned back and closed his eyes. It was his day off today so he had nothing else to worry about. Other then the dream and the invitation. The invitation. Mickey's eyes shot open. He got up and went to the table in the hall. He remembered placing the invite there before going to bed. Sifting through the opened mail, he found it. Slowly, he turned it over. Half-expecting to see the words shift into something scary or….

Riinngg!

Mickey yelped and dropped the invitation. When he calm down a bit, he realized it was his phone. Cautiously, he answered it. Afraid of who it might be.

"Hello?" He said nervously.

"Happy Halloween…Huh? Are you ok?"

Mickey sighed in relief. It was just Minnie.

"I'm fine, Minnie." he said while trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

"You didn't forget that we're going to put up our Halloween costumes today did you?"

"What? No, no,no….I just…" he stopped. He couldn't say I had a nightmare and can't get it out of my head. He had to think of something.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh, me neither. I'm looking forward to this year's Halloween party. See you at eight."

Click.

Mickey hung up and groaned. He forgot another outing with his girlfriend yet again. I thought after all these years he would remember these things by now. He took another swig, made a face and spat the coffee and the grinds back in the mug.

"Note to self: get a new brand of coffee filters."

A few minutes later, Mickey left to pick up Minnie. Trying to hide the fact he forgot about their day at the mall in the process. The last thing he needed was to get into an argument. He had a lot on his mind right now. Like the dream, the invitation for another Halloween party…

"Mickey, look out!"

"Huh?…ahhh!"

And not getting hit by an incoming truck. He quickly steered out of the way. Nearly missing the truck's front bumper. Once he got back on the right side of the road, he stopped the car. While Mickey was shock by the incident. Minnie was furious.

"Mickey Mouse, what's wrong with you?" she snapped. "this isn't like you. You've never had your head in the clouds like this before. Especially while you're driving."

"I know, Minnie. I know." Mickey said his eyes still on the road and heart beating a mile a minute. "I just…"

"Been having trouble sleeping?" Minnie finished sarcastically. "Yeah, you mentioned that already."

"I'm not joking." Mickey said in defence. "It's just…"

"What?"

"Hey, guys." The mice turned to see Daisy and Donald Duck walking towards them. Mickey mentally sighed in relief. Save by the bell.

"Hi, guys." Mickey greeted. "What are you up to?"

"We're going to my house to put the finishing touches on Donald's costume."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Donald grumbled.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"I look like a freak in it!"

Ignoring her boyfriends complaint, she said to Minnie.

"So what are you two doing?"

"We're picking up our costumes at the mall." Minnie answered. "We ordered from the catalogue this year."

"Oh, Minnie. A store bought costume is not the same as one made by your own two hands. Come on, Donald."

Minnie frowned at the duck couple as they left. Daisy was always a show off but she always put up with it for some reason.

"I might as well forget about going."

"Oh come on, Minnie." Mickey said. "You know how Daisy is. What she's making for Donald can't beat what we're going to wear tonight."

"You don't know what's she's making for him."

"Neither do you."

Minnie thought for a minute then smiled. "You're right. Let's go get those costumes."

"That's the spirit." He started the car and their were on their way to the mall.


	3. As Darkness Falls

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, writer's block and all. Anyway, things are working out fine for our famous mouse couple until they started to go from good to bad and Disney characters are not mine and never will be. **

Chapter #3 As Darkness Falls

After that, Mickey was able to clear his mind

Of what happened the night before and leave it behind

As he, Minnie and the townsfolk were getting ready for the night of treats, tricks and harmless scare

Dark forces were also at work, so mortals beware

Our mouse couple arrived at their destination safe and sound

Unaware there was evil lurking underground...

"Oh I don't believe this!" Minnie Mouse said in anger as she and Mickey left the costume rental store.

The mice arrived at the mall without another hitch and managed to find the shop had lost their reservations. They went to different costume stores and were able to find something that fit and what was considered decent for the party. By the time they paid it was sunset and everyone was leaving for tonight's events. Mickey frowned before looking into the bag he was holding.

Inside was the black coat with gold that reminded him of something he was sure he wore for a movie or short that was set in the 19th century. What was it again? He shook his head and closed the bag before he followed his girlfriend to the exit. Who was still fuming about losing the costumes she picked out weeks ago.

"…spent hours searching for those…"

"It's ok, Minnie." Mickey said as they walked through the parking lot.

"These costumes are ok."

"But I picked out the perfect king and queen costumes." Minnie complained. "And all they had were outfits for nobles."

"So, I'm sure it's better then what Daisy made."

That made Minnie's eyes widen in realization. She almost forgot about that duck's remark from earlier while they were driving to the mall.

_"Oh, Minnie. A store bought costume is not the same as one made by your own hands…" _

"You're right. It's better then what that fashion designer student can whip up."

"That's the spirit." Mickey said as he unlocked the car. "Lets go."

They left the parking lot in silence.

A few minutes later. Mickey started to feel uneasy. He wanted check the time on the radio but he didn't want another near collision like the one this morning. The sun had set over the horizon and the sky was starting to go from orange/yellow to black. Even though the nights are longer this time of year, he was hoping the party started early in the evening. But where was it? At the studio? A friend's house?

"Say Minnie, where's the party again?"

Minnie rolled her eyes. She knows how forgetful her boyfriend can be but this was starting to get ridiculous. She reached into her purse and pulled out the invite she got in the mail and looked at it.

"It's at 1408 One Park Ave."

Mickey's heart skipped a beat and he stepped hard on the brakes.

"Did you say 1408 One Park Ave?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Minnie answered. Sightly freaked out by Mickey's behaviour. "It's the mansion the James bought a few months ago. They use it as a winter home."

"Oh." Mickey said calming down a little. "I though it was a haunted hotel or something."

Minnie giggled. "You're thinking about the Tower of Terror. The James mansion is nothing to worry about. Now lets get going the party starts at eight."

Mickey nodded and started the car again and followed the directions on the invitations. Certain that nothing will go wrong.

Right?

Meanwhile, unknown to the citizens of ToonTown that someone has plans for the famous partygoers. A figure clad in a hooded robe watched in a pool of water as the two mice arrived at their destination.

"They have arrived." he said with a voice that'll make any living creature shake with fright. "Now the party can begin."

With a wave of his hand, the image on the water's surface changed from his intended victims to a dark storage room. Standing on a wooden crate was a statue of unknown origin.

"You know what to do."

The statue's eyes glowed green as it grinned evilly and cruel laughter filled the air.


End file.
